<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>American Vandal: Christa's getaway by Homewrecker_role</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512207">American Vandal: Christa's getaway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homewrecker_role/pseuds/Homewrecker_role'>Homewrecker_role</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Vandal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackmail, Bullying, Depression, Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Mental Health Issues, Other, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Harassment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homewrecker_role/pseuds/Homewrecker_role</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever happened to Christa Carlyle, it was none of anybody's bussiness. But still people would be lying if they weren't curious about how is she doing currently with all the hate that came against her after the sucess of 'American Vandal'.</p><p>She's the same fierce, confident girl as always...but is she really tho? Or is she still hiding the truth that covers her in tears every night? </p><p>After years of ignoring her high school past, she is about to graduate from college. Maybe now she is finally ready to tell the whole world her side of the story and Peter Maldonado won't think about it twice, a story about psychological abuse is ready to be told and he's more than glad to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>American Vandal: Christa's getaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to make a spin-off of Christa so baaad. I feel like it's very intriguing and I genuinely like her, so here it is. </p><p>Whatever happened to Christa Carlyle...Is she just the annoying priviledge rich white girl what everyone thinks she is? Or is she more than that? Oh boy, she is so much more than that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Can you tell us your name and who you are? -</p><hr/><p>Hearing Peter's voice increased the anxiety I was feeling, it made everything more real than it already was and I happen to found that overwhelming.</p><p>-My name is Christa Carlyle-</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Shit</strong> </em>
</p><p>I let out a heavy sigh and then continue talking - Fuck it, I'm the person who drew the dicks in the Dylan Maxwell case years ago. I'm Christa Carlyle, the original American Vandal.</p><p>The classic intro should be playing after I said this, you know, the one that looks like Peter and Sam edited but Netflix changed it completely afterwards? Yeah, I was confessing a crime of genital vandalism in front of millions of people in a streaming platform, no preassure Christa, no preassure. </p><p>I was seriously anxious, I started to hit the table and bite my nails. That's when Sam started to worry and offered me a break.</p><p>-Are you sure you want to do this? - He said pointing at the fact that I could still regret this decision, but no. I'm a brave woman so I wasn't going to step back.</p><p>In the break, I sat next to Ming who prepared me a cup of hot chocolate and offered me a piece of carrot cake. He was still the same Ming of high school...an angel, he'd always been a good kid and now he's such a gentleman.</p><p>It didn't surprise me at all, during high school I always tried so hard to be a good girl, but he didn't even tried cause' he was already a magnificent boy. He was authentic and through the years I finally realized that was the reason why everyone liked him and not me in the first place. I was never myself, but Ming was deeply good inside and he never faked anything.</p><p>He smiles at me, I noticed he got rid of the brackets and of course his teeth looked perfect in the present. Damn, I needed to ask him for the name of that dentist. </p><p>-Thank you Ming, this is a pretty good chocolate- I said smiling back at him.</p><p>And then I realized that the break was over, I was going to keep up with this no matter how hard it was. And I could tell this was not only difficult for me but also for Peter and Sam, because this wasn't a mystery.</p><p>It was just me, talking about my life and my point of view of how things went down. And I owed this to my family, to Dylan, to everyone. I knew it was a refreshint concept for the chaotic duo, so I wasn't going to make this harder than it already was.</p><p>It was time to get back on that table and continue with what I started. I grabbed a towel to wipe my sweat and then I sat staring at Peter, his fashion sense was a little less shitty and his glasses changed, they were like modern cool glasses now. I wasn't able to concentrate because you can't blame a lady for being curious about new things. </p><p>-Christa, are you there? - Peter said with an authority tone, he meant to say 'Shit Christa snap out of it' but he didn't, he chose the less hurtful option.</p><p>I laughed nervously, trying to keep my composture. Just when I thought things were about to get brutal, Sam spilled his drink over Peter, causing a disaster. They were the same ridiculous boys I got along with back then and suddenly, out of nowhere. A feeling of peace came along and I relaxed.</p><p>-Okay, I'm ready to do this. Peter disrespect my privacy now please, I'm ready!!</p><p>Sam looked at Peter with a grin on his face, he was trying not to laugh but he still couldn't help but chuckle. Oh boy, this was going to be a hell of a ride.</p><p>-So, Christa. Could you start telling us what have you been doing during all those years?</p><p>-Well, I still do activism. Even if I graduated with an english major, I'm pretty much the same Christa. My hair changed, it's brown instead of the bright blonde and it's long, the way I dress is different cause' it's more mature than it used to be but that's it. I'm still the same girl, but I'm a woman now who happened to learn from her mistakes.</p><p>College years were hard, I struggled with a lot. It was a brutal change because in high school I was some sort of student hero and in college I was the priviledge bitch that ruined Dylan Maxwell's life. Peter you know me and you know that I don't really care about what people think of me but this period of my life was absolutely traumatizing.</p><p>Even I couldn't take it, it was too much. People are just mean, I wanted to change the world but the world didn't want to have any sort of contact with me. The world was manifesting with hurtful words in my notebook and sabotaging every project that I had.</p><p>I know that what I did was wrong, and I never expected Dylan getting expelled. I would never purposefully hurt him but I did and now I was paying for the consecuences of my acts. I was naive on thinking that 'American Vandal' wasn't a huge deal, because now everyone new my secret even if you left it ti open interpretation.</p><p>-Before you keep going I wan't to say that I'm sorry for all you went through. But could you tell us what exactly happened to you in university?</p><p>-It's not your fault guys, people are just cruel. Well first it wasn't that rough, just hurtful words like slut written in my textbooks and stuff. But then it got to a point where every year in college, they chose a student to be the sacrifice and I was ellected. They threw trash at me and disgusting things like cum and period blood. And then I got my nickname 'President piggy'. </p><p>It doesn't sound so terrible now that I say it out loud but it was terrible when I was trying to concentrate on class and someone out of nowhere said 'Oooh, president piggy is going to answer. What a good nice girl she is, one of the nicest sluts'. I just couldn't take it. All my life I lived in a bubble where I could fight the injustice in the world and be the superheroe of the planet.</p><p>But when little Christa put her foot in college, the bubble popped.</p><p>And there was no way to fight her own injustice.</p><p>She was no longer a superheroe.</p><p>She was a pig.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>